


This is Fucking Romance

by threequarters



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threequarters/pseuds/threequarters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-movie, slashy friendship but nothing graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Fucking Romance

Three months after Joe Dick shot himself, Billy began to wish he'd actually died.

  
Because if Joe was dead then Billy would be angry and pissed and Joe would be nothing because he'd be _dead_.

  
But instead of Joe being worm food, he sits in Billy's kitchen, eats all of Billy's food and is just a general pain in the ass.

At first it had seemed romantic, in a fucked up kind of way. Which, if Billy was honest, was the only way Joe Dick _could_ be romantic. Joe had given the finger to life and said fuck off to his impending legal problems. He'd faked his own fucking death with the help of a goddamn film crew. No questions that way, they've got filmed evidence. Bruce gets the ending he wants, Cromartie gets the justice she wants, and Joe Dick - Joe Dick becomes a fucking _legend_.

  
Even if he fucking sold out in the process.

  
But fuck, everyone's a sellout. Billy likes to think that Joe sold out for him, though. Like maybe Joe was so worried about Billy selling out, about loosing him in the process, about not being Joe 'n Billy anymore. Maybe he felt he had to sell out too. That maybe it'd bring them closer. There'd be no business, no managers, no image to get between them. 

Or maybe it was just because the 90's were a new fucking world and Joe was figuring out even he couldn't uphold punk rock's lofty ideals anymore. But Joe would never be able to sell out the music, so he sold out himself.

  
Joe Dick, punk rock suicide. _On film_. 

  
Joe Dick, sellout fuck.

  
At least this is what Billy likes to think. The truth is with Joe, he can never really tell.

So yeah, at first he was pissed off a little, cause it was a crazy, dumb fuck stunt. But Billy's never been able to stay mad at Joe too long, so he likes to think it was romantic. Just him and Joe, fuck the world.

But that kind of logic wears off as fast now as it did when they were seventeen. And Billy begins to feel like maybe he's being used. Cause Joe had to have thought this out ahead of time, you can't really fake your own fucking death impulsively, so he must have figured he'd need some place to lay low. Someone to buy his booze. And of course Billy'd say yes.

So now Joe's eating all his food, drinking all his alcohol and smoking all his cigarettes. And Billy gets pissed so Joe gets snarky and they fight just like old times. But now there's no blow and the music is kind of a moot point, so even the fighting gets old fast.

  
And Billy thinks maybe _he's_ the one that died, cause this could very well be his own personal hell.

  
Sometimes at night though, they jam for hours - fresh chords and fresh lyrics the world will never hear. And then later, when he think's Billy's asleep, Joe sneaks in and sits on Billy's bed. He just sits there and watches Billy sleep, sometimes for hours on end. And Billy lays there, fully awake, trying to keep his breathing even and he thanks God, or whoever the fuck listens to the prayers of aging punk rockers, that Joe Dick is still here to piss him off.

  
Cause this? This is fucking romance.


End file.
